ハートコール: A Heart Calls
by PauleenAnne
Summary: A boy in search for a cursed child and a girl in search for the feeling of happiness and love. Will one week be enough for them to get closer or maybe it'll be their last week together? Nothing is certain as fate has plans for them. [Permanent HIATUS]
1. Purorōgu

**ハートコー****ル****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Prologue **

She was scared.

She was alone in the dark room looking at the small white breaths coming out from her trembling lips. She thought she was already used to it but her heart would always be scared. This was somewhat part of her daily 'routine'.

Why is it that a heart easily gets scared once you see what you fear? It was like the other days she lived with yet why won't does she gets scared. She wants to be a void of any emotion.

It's easier that way, right?

That was what she thought as she played with her small locks of hair. She wanted to say something but of course she was scared. She never listened to her and always treated her like trash. Her brother was lucky on the other hand, her mother's favorite.

She had done nothing wrong in life and always tried to please her mother by excelling in her academics and entered such contests. Yet what did her mother gave her? She insulted her instead of being proud, she was said that she was cheating in exams and always tried to make such troublesome things.

Is that what she deserved?

Her mother was only angry at her because she got higher grades than her brother. Her brother got decent but not high grades compared to hers. She would be left eating the left-over's and sometimes she would eat nothing if they would go out for dinner.

She cleaned the whole house and washed their plates, for short she was like a slave. Maybe lower than a slave.

If only her father was still alive then he would've treated her like a daughter should be. But he passed away because of a seemingly unknown cause…

It was like she had been hit by a ten-wheeler truck or maybe more than that. A month after her father passed away was like a living hell. Her mother would take her frustrations and anger to her. Slap, kick and she would even try to point out a knife at her. Her mother would 'love' to throw plates at her anytime.

And don't worry about replacing them because they are rich.

But not rich in love and care, they only have those money and luxuries but she was not at luxury. She would sometimes wish that she was born in a poor family who's full with love and care despite tha hardships to earn money.

If only her mother would remember that she is a human being; her daughter.

She stood up from the floor and went beside her window. The moon was so big: It was a full moon.

"How lovely…"

Tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. Her mother decided that she should be betrothed to a boy that she didn't know for the sake of their reputation. She's only six for God's sake! When she would turn sixteen, she would then have to face the man she's been betrothed to.

And she has to accept the fact since she can't even deny it.

"_You _are _betrothed to someone I know." Her mom said obligingly. _

"_But –"_

"_No _buts!_" She hissed and took out a knife daring her not to say anything._

"_Y-yes."_

She took her blue contacts and put it on its container. Her mother always wanted her to have blue eyes and not red ones. Yes, she had red eyes and if one person would see it, she might've been accused as a monster. She also took her blonde wig and revealed such white hair. Quite unique colors she has, no?

She was first called by her mother a cursed child and she would not admit that she's her child. Never did her mother claim her as hers.

What a terrible life Taniayama Mai was living – no, her mom wanted her name to be Taniyama Kirei which means pretty. Her father named her Mai which means dance yet her mother wanted her to be pretty and named her that. Yet can she argue?

No.

If only she could escape this living hell.

Oh hell it was.


	2. Dai 1shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 1 -Transfer Student**

Sound of plates shattering echoed throughout the mansion followed by hurried footsteps by a teen at the age of 15. She climbed the stairs hurriedly as plates continuously shattered inches before she would get hit. Her mother might not be good at hitting the 'bull's eye' but she's got one hell of strength.

And she wouldn't dare to push her mother to her limits.

This was just a side of her wrath and if one would level them from 1 to 10, then this would just be level 1.

Not much at all.

Mai opened her room swiftly and locked it. She just came back from school and this was what she had when she entered. She hasn't even eaten dinner yet…she could manage though.

She has been through worse.

She sat on the floor while her door was being banged by her mother.

"I wish that someday…just someday that I could escape these things." She murmured to herself as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

…

The leaves of autumn fell silently as Mai walked to school clutching her bag in her hand tightly. She found it calming as the leaves fell softly onto the pavement. It was like nature was her only friend.

She never had a friend, even in school since everyone has their own group of friends and weren't friendly. She was enrolled in a prestige school and wore fancy dresses yet she never liked them. She was just forced to wear and act like little Miss perfect just because her mother said so.

Mai sighed and shrugged off her problems and touched the leaves that kept on falling endlessly. A genuine smile was plastered on her face.

Unbeknownst to her a clad in black passed by and watched the girl with amusement. It was like this was the first time she saw the leaves of autumn falling. Was she really mesmerized by the leaves?

The boy smirked and left silently as if the wind had carried him away along with the leaves.

…

As always she wasn't late or else her mother would be mad.

_Gah, forget about my mother just for once!_ Mai thought as she shrugged her shoulders.

And se she looked outside, daydreaming about her own fantasy. It wasn't that she never ever loved her mother actually. She loved her for about some period of time yet after those moments, her love for her mother was juts slight.

She just couldn't hate her mother.

If only she had a prince charming that would come and save her from all the misery and maybe – just maybe – make her mother love her again. But, there's one big problem; she was already betrothed to someone she doesn't know. He could be just a boy who didn't have a care in the world, maybe a gangster, or maybe just plain ol' goody-two-shoes.

She wanted someone who at the least loves her for her own self and not for the money and fame. Not even a man who loves me because he has to. I want to slowly fall in love just like other normal people. Go on dates, watch movies together, and maybe even have a romantic proposal.

She sighed again and that caught her teacher's attention.

"Miss Taniyama, is my class really that boring that you sigh for the umpteenth time?" Her teacher asked as the whole class looked at her with just lain blank stares. They weren't interested nor were they amused that she had been scolded by their teacher.

"..." Mai looked uncomfortable, seeing such stares were scary. It's like they want to eat her alive because she just caught the teacher's attention, or something along those lines.

"Hmmph…quiet as always." Ayako Matsuzaki, their sensei muttered to herself as she faced the board again. Yes, she was a silent person. Rarely talks at all.

"Anyway, class, we have a new transfer student," Mai just stared at the window again, towards the sky.

"Shibuya, Kazuya."

Many girls squealed and blushed. Yes, the new transfer student was handsome; some even wanted him to be their seatmate. They shooed their seatmates away for him.

_Another annoying student,_ Mai thought irritated, as she looked at a bird that flew away from their room. What was the point in listening in the discussion about where that student will seat? She doesn't even listen in class because it was so boring yet she gets high grades. Some say that she's a cheater but once they knew her surname, they remained quiet. The Taniyamas were famous and known all over in Japan. They had many companies and her mother was once a model, just like her father.

But, if only they knew the situation...

Her brother was the only one who was happy and not her.

Sighing, she turned her head to the new transfer student who was still standing in front since they haven't – even their sensei – decided where he'll seat.

Fake.

Indeed he was handsome yet his smile was fake; his eyes betrayed him. Something in those midnight blue eyes was pain and longing, but I guess nobody saw it except me since they were busy swooning over his handsome face.

_Poor guy._

She stood up and caught everyone's attention, "Sensei…stop this…please." Mai said softly and barely above a whisper. She wasn't used to this kind of chaos in the class.

Everyone started whispering and she slowly sat down, her legs shook as she shivered in fear. What are they talking about? Some stared at her; shocked…where did she have the strength to talk like that? She…

She hung my head low and was trying to show them that she was taking a nap.

"Alright…Shibuya-san, take a seat next to Kirei at the back." Ayako said, still shocked to hear her voice. It was angelic to hear.

What their Sensei said didn't go unnoticed by the girls and boys yet they chose to keep quiet. Kazuya obliged and went to his assigned seat, seemingly forgetting the chaos that happened. Kazuya must've figured out who Kirei is since he went to the seat beside Mai.

"Alright…let's start the class." Then the student listened to Ayako except for Mai, who was trying to forget that she have done such a bold thing and Kazuya, who was seemingly bored with the class.

It just went on like that until their lunch break.

Some went out calmly while chatting happily with their friends. Mai was forced to move out from her seat since many girls were trying to befriend the new transfer student. But Mai saw everything as flirting and to think that that Shibuya guy would just smile instead of saying to them to get lost.

She regretted that she stood up for this guy. If she could turn back to time, she probably won't do the same mistake.

She sighed and decided that she wouldn't eat lunch anymore and would just simply sit at the corner, surrounded by darkness. Never did she like to be in the spotlight, she just wants to blend in with the others like she wasn't special or something.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a knife flew towards Mai.

Seeing this, she just lowered her head. She was used to it, yet again. Though, she always wondered where that came from and why can't the others see it? Oh well, it seems that it would always be a mystery since she doesn't have anyone to tell to.

"Kazuya-_kun,_ would you like to be my seatmate," A girl said as the others left for lunch, _"Instead of that loner girl, Kirei._" She whispered the rest but Mai heard it all.

Mai wanted to laugh bitterly; they were scared of her – No. They were scared of her family. One thing, too is that she really hated her name here.

Kirei.

What a joke! Was that even true? Was she really pretty?

That word sickened her.

She had her long hair fall onto her back and her bangs almost hid her right eye. She wore glasses, even though there was nothing wrong with her eyes. She wore it to hide.

Just to hide from the old memories that kept on haunting her. She wanted to have a "fresh start" even if it was just at school.

She just looked like an emo nerd.

"Ah, no thank you. I would be happy to where our sensei put me." Kazuya answered coolly with another fake smile.

What a bother.

How long will this student stay here?

…

Piano exams.

It was sudden and many students got zero while some played and got 2 mistakes or so. It was Mai's turn and she wasn't going to play something wonderful or extravagant. So she played "First".

It was simply beautiful for her and she loved those kinds of pieces.

She got a perfect score.

No one was impressed since they already knew that she was good in piano and has always been or at least, most of the time, perfect scores.

Now it was the new student's turn, many students clapped and cheered him. Mai just looked away and looked at the tree outside.

But as the sound of the piano reached her ears; she was awed by the beautiful piece of Chopin. Mai looked at his fingers that were like playing with the keys. They just seemed to flow with the music.

She was just star-stricken.

She clapped along with the others who were equally awed by his talent. She smiled and then looked away…

One thought came into her mind; _At least I have an exam worth waiting for._

-Ican'tseethelinebreakicon:)-

**A/N: Sorry dear readers for the BIG delay...I was sending this file to my beta reader but...since she is not around for a long time, I decided to post this chapter. No offense to my beta though! ^.^ I know you're quite busy these days so...It's fine! :) I hope there aren't many errors!  
>Re-upped!<strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	3. Dai 2shō

**ハートコー****ル****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 2 – A little Happiness**

It was already last period and I was now sitting at the back where the girls somehow made me end up, trying to engage conversations to Mr.-oh-so -popular. I may like the way he performed on the piano exams, he was great, but, I can't stand him. It's like he likes it when the girls flirt with him.

What a chaos it is to have him here in the class.

Sighing, yet again, I watched the dark clouds gather and soon brought pellets of raindrops which kind of soothe me. I love the dark, in case you don't know. It gives me this calming feeling, especially when there's a full moon at night. I could clearly remember that last time when Papa and I were beneath the full moon.

_I was playing the piano as father requested. It was the song he made for me, I was completely happy playing that piece. Nothing mattered, even just for this night, at the balcony. I played as he listened while also feeling the moon's rays. It looked like his red eyes were glowing._

_But there was one thing that I didn't expect that night._

"_Aishiteru…" I sang and pressed the last key on the piano. _

"_So how was it," I excitedly opened my red eyes as I turned to look at my father. _

"_Papa…?"_

_The wine he had been drinking was now spilled as if his hands lost its power. I rushed to his side to check if he fell asleep, and yes he did. He even had a smile plastered at his handsome face. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. He had gone into eternal sleep, and he knew it. My lips were trembling and a sob escaped them. I bit my lips as tears flowed freely from my eyes. I really loved my father! My legs gave out, making me sit on the floor and the glass on my father's hand roll down and broke._

_It was so loud, I was sure my mother could've heard it._

_And there she was, standing near the door, and here was I, trying to pick up the glass shards while crying. It was like I was being caught doing something that was against the law because my mother harshly took up my hair and yelled, "You!" She pointed at me while pulling my hair upwards, making me wince, "I…Mai! Ho-how could you kill your own father!"_

_She was crying and so was I. Fear was evident in my face as I tried to explain," B-but Mama! I-I didn't and would never kil-"_

_She slapped me, hard._

"_Don't act innocent when you're already caught you worthless child!" She yelled, yet again, and threw me with all her might. I was scared since this was the first time I saw her angry. _

_Since then she treated me badly…_

She was such a kind mother. I really mean it.

And I inherited my red eyes from my father, though Mama doesn't know Papa has red eyes. Papa and I never kept any secrets between the two of us. Except when he didn't tell me he was going to die, not until I saw a letter for me, telling me everything.

I was about to sigh again, but I stopped myself as the occupant of the seat beside me sighed first. It was Shibuya-san. My brows knitted together in confusion…since when did he occupy the seat? Was I really deep in thought? Maybe.

I stared at him blankly, that's what I mostly do when someone's beside me…like you know, just the two of us. He stared back blankly at me with those midnight blue orbs of his.

We stared…

And stared…

Stared…

Stared…

Stared…

**RING!**

We then looked away from each other and gathered up our things, ready to go home. I mean, it was really weird to have someone staring at you for who know how long. I would've thought he would talk or something just like what most people would do. I guess…He's kind of interesting and perhaps…a little weird too.

Amusement sparked in my eyes as I looked at him while he was gathering his things up. Even though in my eyes seems like a playboy, he's definitely going to be my source of amusement even if I would just be an observer. He doesn't call me a weirdo or anything.

It kinds of…relieve me that someone in this world can be called a 'friend'. Perhaps he may not think the same but I'm sure that I would consider him as my so-called-friend for now. I'm weird right? I know I know…

Everyone, every since my father died, called me a weirdo, freak, worthless, burden and much more that you wouldn't even want to hear it.

"Bye…Taniyama-san." Shibuya-san waved his hand a bit at me and bid me farewell with his deep, callous voice. It was somewhat alluring. Even though he hadn't smiled, I appreciate the attention he has given me.

It was a rare case when someone would bid farewell to me, even just a greeting.

I let out a small smile and did the same. His eyes widened a bit, I don't know why but one thing I was sure of today is that I'm happy.

He was going to leave but I grabbed the hem of his shirt and whispered, "Ano…Shibuya-san, can we walk together?"

Then I realized what I said and immediately made an excuse, "Ah! Gomen, I know you have so many things to do…Gomen." I looked down in shame.

"No it's fine Taniyama-san. I don't mind." My eyes widened and smiled as if I was a little child who was given a treat from a very nice man.

I didn't even notice the girls who were glaring at me and the boys who were staring at me with surprise. Shibuya-san and I walked out the classroom together with silence. None of us said a word, as we walked through the pathway full of leaves.

Ah~ How I love autumn. It's so refreshing!

I watched the leaves fall happily and lifted my hands to catch one. I know it was childish but…I couldn't help it!

Perhaps there's still a little happiness in me.

Even if it's just so small.

Thanks Shibuya-san, you're not so bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O-kay! Just for everyone's notice! I am NOT going to give up any of my fanfics! ;) I just haven't had time to...type and get some inspiration! But I assure you that during our Summer here I would most likely update faster like last time! So don'tcha R&R! ;) Your words of inspiration~  
><strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	4. Dai 3shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 3 - Today And Onwards  
><strong>

_One week._

I sighed as I gripped my bag tighter. I walked along the corridors of our school, alone as always. I don't have friends but I do consider someone to be my friend. That would be Shibuya-san. Even with this silent and mysterious persona, he's different from the others. He doesn't think of me as some almighty Taniyama-san, instead, he treats me as some normal classmate. How glad was I during the past two weeks. He was always there as we both went to go home. We don't say anything to each other at all. Well…perhaps a simple greeting and goodbye were exchanged between us but, all in all it was quite silent. Not that I mind. It's the kind of silence which is quite comforting.

One more week until my sixteenth birthday and I have to meet someone I who's supposed to be my fiancée. It wasn't something to be happy about. It was forced upon me when I was still a child.

Rubbing my forehead, I silently cursed fate. Or was it destiny? Gosh, they're both the same! I sat down at the bench nearby and brushed my so-called blond hair.

A wig it was, just for reminders.

As I was brushing my hair, a swishing sound came along with a knife.

Damn knives.

I have no clue why knives are flying at me but I only have one guess in one word.

_Paranormal._

I mean, how the heck can't my classmates see the knife? The freakin' knife that always flies by itself. I've also got these dreams about a girl who was struck by a knife. I don't know who was responsible for the act but it just keeps on repeating. It was just the girl bleeding to death.

Okay, I'll just stop my thoughts about this knife thingy.

With that, I pulled out my yellow notebook and jotted down random words just to lift up my boredom.

* * *

><p>Class ended a minute ago. I packed my things and met up with Shibuya-san outside the classroom. There he was, as stoic as ever. He only smiles when there are people that seeks his attention by <em>trying <em>to have a conversation with him. Oh well, it was always one-sided.

I giggled at the thought of the failures. I then stopped myself and looked at Shibuya-san. He raised a brow as if to ask why I giggled. I shook my head in reply and greeted, "Hello Shibuya-san."

"Hn." That was his usual reply. I've gotten quite used to it as we started going home together. Oh! I've got to spend this week with my one and only friend!

"A-ano…" I started out, stammering.

He raised a brow in question while steadily walking along the path full of dried leaves. I blushed in embarrassment. How am I supposed to say it? Aw…

"Ano…Shibuya-san, would you like to spend the week with me?" I then stopped, it was like a confession! I quickly added, "I mean! You know…a friendly hangout perhaps? I just want to spend my last week with somebody! Hahaha…" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

Something flashed in his eyes, was it surprise? Perhaps. I…I think I should take back my words.

"Aaah! For – "I was cut off when I heard a 'Hn'.

What a shocker!

Shock was written all over my face as if I was a book. He was just looking away, looking at the trees with those midnight blue eyes of his. A smile then crept up my face until I was grinning. I was so happy! It wasn't everyday that this stoic man beside me would agree to have someone to accompany him! A hangout with a friend at that!

I hummed a tune – a happy one – that I recently made up. I hope he didn't mind the noise I was making but I can't help myself but be genuinely happy for so long. All these years and this day he didn't deny that we were friends! There was no pretense; I know it, because I've come to read those eyes in just weeks.

"Ne, Shibuya-san, let's go to the park tomorrow, 'kay?" I said a little demanding like a child. I've become very noisy this day but not that I mind. I miss being noisy.

I didn't hear a reply – I didn't expect one either! But he agreed to go with me this week so I'll drag him if I have to! As the leaves were falling I hummed and skipped and popped a candy to my mouth. These last days are going to be my most treasured memories of all! It's time to forget those family problems and pretend we were still the loving family we once were.

I looked at Shibuya-san and saw him looking at a mirror. He really is sometimes conceited! Is he admiring his oh so flawless face yet again? I giggled and whispered, "Naru…"

He looked at me with shock. What did I do? Eyes widening, I raised a brow in question.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, somewhat a little desperate.

"Huh?" I was now beyond confused but then I remembered that I whispered 'Naru'.

"Ah…Ehehe," I scratched the back of my neck yet again, "I called you Naru if that's what you are asking. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Where did you hear it?" He asked.

"Ummm…I guess it just came into my mind since you're always looking at that mirror of yours. It's like you're a narcissist you know."

He just looked away but I swear – I mean it – I saw a small smile. I then proclaimed, "Then I shall call you Naru from today onwards!"

"Do as you please." He simply said.

I smiled as I looked at the path ahead. Sometimes…I wish this moment would last a little bit longer. Everything's finally coming back in place. It's like my shattered glass of happiness have finally been put back together even just for a week.

_Just one week is all I wish for._

* * *

><p>"I'm home."<p>

Everywhere I look was so dark. My voice echoes throughout the whole mansion. The smile I wore just moments ago faded away and it opened for yet another sigh. Switching on the lights, I began taking off my wig and went upstairs to my room. Tying my brown hair up into a ponytail, I puffed my cheeks and readied myself for a big cleaning to do. The place was getting dusty. I'm the maid in this house by the way.

"Okay!" I pumped my fist up, still full of energy.

Plucking my earphones on and picked some random yet lively music to listen to. It's quite funny to think that we're so rich and yet we don't have maids. We only have ones who does the laundry, cooks for us and the one who drives us. Oh, but mom and my brother have their own personal servants. I'll just be cleaning the whole house except for their rooms. Oh well, at least it helps me do a little exercise!

I hummed and hummed as I cleaned the floor. I can't wait for tomorrow at all! I'm so excited! I then smirked and devilishly thought; _if he's not going to keep his promise, I swear, I'm going to drag him if I have to! _

An hour has already passed and I'm beat! I still haven't finished cleaning but…oh well. I'm dead tired and I still have to save energy for tomorrow and the five more days after. I looked at the picture frame above me which consisted of me, my brother, my mom, and dad.

"Good night everyone…"

I walked away from the picture frame and went back to my room to change clothes since I'm quite dirty. I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth clean. I then slumped to my dear comfy bed. Cuddling my little plushie close to me and drifted into a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness surrounded me. I looked around, searching for someone or something in this dark void. There was no sign of anyone or anything for that matter. I walked towards north, if that's even north. Then all of a sudden wisps of light came from the ground vanishing into the darker parts of this so called dark world. I looked at them, seemingly calm. I continued to walk into nothingness and in a blink of an eye, the scenery changed into a hallway. It's quite familiar…<em>

_Ah, the school's hallway. I wonder what kind of dream this would be. I started to walk through the walls since they seemed so translucent. I really walked through them! How nice. I then tried to stick my hand in and out of the wall and looked at it with childish glory. I laughed at myself for being so childish._

"_You're enjoying yourself, alright." A voice suddenly said, amusement clearly laced his voice._

_Whipping my head to look at where the sound came from, I saw a shadow of a man. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, a little annoyed but I was actually embarrassed since he – whoever he might be – saw me doing something so…childish._

"_Now…now…" He started, "I'm actually here to guide you. Let me show you something." He held out his hand. I could now see that his skin was very pale and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt…or was it a coat? Either way, what the heck am I supposed to do? This is just a dream right? It won't hurt to do anything reckless here._

_I took his hand and he then led me towards where my current classroom was. I looked at him but I couldn't see his face. I wonder why? Is he some kind of mystery man that's going to help me all the time but isn't going to show his face to me or just even introduce himself to me? Well damn._

"_I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking but I think you should watch it for your own sake." He said apologetically._

_I opened my mouth to ask something but was immediately closed when I heard a scream. I looked inside the room and saw three girls. Two of them were looking down at a brunette with glasses who looked quite innocent. The two blondes kicked the girl mercilessly._

"_So whatcha gonna do lil' girl? Call for help?" The blonde with green eyes taunted. _

"_P-please d-don't hurt me…" The brunette cried. _

"_Yeah, right!" The other blonde spat, her blue eyes glinting with malice. "With what you've done, I don't think you deserve not to be hurt!"_

"_I've done nothing wrong! I…I…" The brunette was in loss for words._

"_Save all the yapping in hell!" The blue eyed blonde took a knife out and neared it to the crying girl's face._

_The girl screamed in terror. _

"_No…" I whispered. Nobody has the right to kill someone! I tried to reach out but then a hand grasped mine, squeezing it a little. I looked at the man as he shook his head. _

"_H-hey…Minnie, I think we're going a little bit far." The green eyed one whispered._

"_Shut up Kate! She deserves to die!" the blonde, namely Minnie, argued. She then laughed like a madman. The other blonde, Kate, obviously scared at her friend and the crime she's about to commit, ran._

"_Always a scaredy-cat Kate is." She then turned her attention to the crying and terrified girl." Oh well…I guess it's just you and me Hitomi. Say hi for me to the demons in hell alright?"_

"_No…please no!" But then Minnie already threw the knife at her forehead like a dart pin. There was only one scream that echoed throughout the whole dream land – or was it a nightmare land – and it was mine._

_Eyes wide, I looked at the blood trailing down the brunette's forehead to her open lips. Her eyes were wide open just like mine but it was drained out of life. Tears streamed down my cheeks just like the tears that also streamed down those eyes in front of me moments ago. Then a sudden realization hit me._

_This girl was the girl I always dream of. But she wasn't bleeding to death after all…she was already…_

_Dead._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! I'm back! Yes...I know, I know! I've been gone for too long! Life has been quite complicated okay? So it's already summer here so I'll make up for the time I've wasted! I've read all your reviews and had me striving to finish this story! GO and GIMME inspirations my dear readers! I don't knwo how but give me inspiration~! Love lots! R&R**

**Oh~ Btw here's a facebook page of mine for updates and more! Send me messages of LOVE~!**

** /AdminRinChan You know what to do ;)  
><strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	5. Dai 4shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 4 – Six is for a beginning**

I woke up screaming. Beads of cold sweat were dripping down my trembling body. I hugged my knees close to my chest. It was a first time that I witnessed something so horrible even in my dreams. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. I really thought it wouldn't hurt to try anything reckless in my dream…I really thought that dreams don't affect reality.

When I was calmed a little, I could hear hurried footsteps nearing my room. Fear gripped my heart as I cursed mentally. I forgot about my mother! She doesn't want anyone to disturb her in her sleep at all!

_Damn._

I looked at the now opened door. It even opened with a loud bang and then revealed my mother in her sleepwear. She was definitely annoyed at me. I could almost see steam rise from her reddened face.

"What the heck is up with you, you worthless girl?!" She screamed while pointing her accusing hand at the so-called worthless girl. She wouldn't even say I was her daughter…but not that it matters now.

My hands were ice cold from all the nervousness and fear that coursed through my veins.

I then tried to apologize, "Ano…I-I deeply apologize for the inconvenience, I just had a nightmare. I really am sorry."

It was as if I was a maid trying to apologize to her master. Then her lips twisted into a sickening smirk.

"A nightmare eh? Even something simple as a nightmare you couldn't even prevent yourself from screaming!?" She yelled. I really want to say something back but she began walking towards me. With each step, the rooms seemed to be getting colder and colder. I could hear those footsteps in my ears so clearly that it even echoes. With each step, my eyes grew wider as she slowly lifted her hand up…

And slapped me with such great strength that it sent me down to the floor.

"Tch…worthless trash." With that, she left me there with a bleeding cheek.

I gently touched the wound on my cheek with trembling hands. He long nails even scratched my face and my cheek hurt so much. I just lay there, shocked as ever. She called me trash. I…I never thought she would even say that to me. I was okay with being worthless but not trash. It hurt.

_Beep Beep._

My alarm clock beeped and I immediately scrambled up to ready myself for school. She won't forgive me if I pass up school.

After all the preparations to go to school, I opened my drawer, revealing an unused make-up kit. I was never one for make-ups but today and the other days to come are an exemption. I have to conceal this bruise. I traced the line that my mother's nail made and put on some band aid on it. It definitely wasn't up for make-up. Then I looked at the purpling skin through the mirror and applied some make-up. After finishing I looked at the mirror one more time and brushed my hair to cover a quarter of my face.

"Good." With that, I went to school.

* * *

><p>In the second that I have entered the gates of the school, I immediately went to the infirmary to rest. I don't want to be seen in this state at all. I may have put some make-up and a band aid but it won't simply be enough to cover it fully. They'd notice it. Everyone will notice it. Shibu – Naru will notice it too.<p>

I sighed and thanked the doctor in-charge of the clinic. It was a good thing I was the only one here. I went to the farthest bed and took a rest, hoping that there won't be any more nightmares to come.

**-Naru(Change of POV)-**

I looked at the seat where Kirei should be sitting by now. The bell rang about an hour ago. I sighed, she even said to spend the whole week with me and she's the one who doesn't show up. It was a great opportunity to have. It was what I needed to investigate more. She might be present by tomorrow or this afternoon.

I can only hope.

I sighed and excused myself from class. I won't even bother attending such classes that I already know. The teachers here know what I am here for. I have a case to do and information to dig up.

_Knock knock_

I knocked at the principal's door and entered.

"Why hello there Shibuya-san, what can I do for you?" The principal greeted me.

"It's been a long while since I've finished exorcising the ghost you want."

"Yes and I'm very grateful for that! Now, what is it that you want?" He asked, seemingly curious.

"I want to shorten my stay here in this school to one week. Even though our contract says that I still have 2 weeks left to complete a full month here, I'm getting…tired."_ Bored, _to be exact.

We had a contract that if I don't finish the case in two days I will have to stay in this school for a whole month to…somehow, make the school's teachers have someone like me (A prodigy). Having a good looking teen like me, no one could resist me and of course with great intelligence. Why? Because he made a _stupid _bet with the teachers that in one month a prodigy will come. It really seemed like a challenge to me but I was hooked up with this Kirei girl whom I suspected to be the 'cursed child'. I forgot about the case for a little while and that's what happened.

"Oh? Sure, sure. I've got no problem with it since all the teachers seemed to be satisfied." He said as he laughed. Annoying old man.

"Is that so?" I frowned. Why didn't he tell me earlier? I then left without another word.

Though I am a little grateful to that old man for making me stay here as a student since I got more information about her. It seems that she also has psychic powers but is unaware of it. I could always see her lower her head as if something flew right above her.

I do not have any solid proof about these but all of those are simply observations. And for those who don't know about the story of the cursed child, it is said that he or she have red eyes. With this they carry the fate of being unlucky to the point that they must be killed. Not only do they bring bad luck to themselves but they also bring bad luck to the people around them in just a matter of time.

That's what most people believe but we, paranormal researchers, believe that it is because of having such psychic powers – more or less being a perfect medium or a great PK wielder – they attract lingering spirits or even demons. There are many lingering spirits who would see a medium – a perfect one at that – as a beaming light of hope. While the demons and evil spirits may see them as a threat or a good soul to devour. There is one cursed child every century and it was said that it started on the year X001.

Why do I believe that Taniyama Kirei is the cursed child? I've been doing research with my twin, Gene, since we were still young. We found some information about the cursed child and were hooked up on it. It seemed really interesting. Gene was a perfect medium. He would have these dreams about a child born in Japan having red eyes and brown hair. Though Kirei may have blue eyes and is a blonde, it is still considered that she may be hiding it. We've searched around Japan and heard some rumors that the Taniyama family had a daughter with red eyes. But they laughed it off as their daughter wearing contacts. They laughed it off by saying it was for some cosplay.

Some people really are idiots.

I sighed as I remembered Gene. He was an idiot too; a very big idiot.

I looked at my notes about the progress of finally finding the cursed child. According to my research, the Taniyama household doesn't consist of a daughter who's a brunette. They only have one daughter and that would be Taniyama Kirei. It is quite suspicious that the girl is blonde seeing that her parents are brunettes. Her blue eyes may be inherited from her father.

I tapped my pen to her picture. I looked closely to her eyes, trying to find something red in it. Without anything to do left, I sighed and looked at the sky above.

It was orange.

**-Mai-**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes gently. I then stretched my arms and legs before sitting up and go home.

Wait!

"_Ne, Shibuya-san, let's go to the park tomorrow, 'kay?"_

Oh fudge! I was supposed to meet with Naru today! I looked at the wall clock and then on my watch. My eyes widened. Class ended about an hour ago! I got up as fast as I could and ran. As I passed the doctor I swear I saw her eyes go wide and shriek by my sudden actions.

I hope he's still there! I didn't care about the students who were looking at me in a strange manner. So what? I looked up at the path ahead and turned left. I don't know why but I had this feeling in my gut that he would be there. I looked up at the skies and prayed that I would find him soon.

And then my prayer was immediately answered.

There he was sitting at the bench while holding some bunch of notes in his hands.

"Naru!" I called enthusiastically.

He looked at me and then put back the notes he had in a black folder. He then stood up and looked back at me with a frown. I sweat dropped. He sure isn't one for late comers.

"Gomen! Gomen! I overslept in the infirmary and I had to run and find you!" I sheepishly smiled while panting. He walked towards me and touched my cheek.

"Who did this?" He asked his frown deepening as he gently touched the purpling skin and then my band aid.

Blushing in deep scarlet, I hurriedly said, "I…" I stopped for a second to think, "I bumped against a pole! Hahaha! You know, the times when you are in a hurry and bump into a pole just right in front of you!" I laughed at myself.

He sighed and I, too, mentally sighed in relief. At least he just let it slide though I know he isn't an idiot to believe in that excuse. I must say that was a totally idiotic and stupid excuse but, oh well.

"I guess it's too late to go in the park…how about tomorrow then Naru?" I was dismayed but it was my fault either way.

"Tomorrow would be fine but show up in class, I don't want to wait all day long." He said while turning his back on me and started walking away. He's going to leave me alone?! Fudge! He must be that angry at me for being late!

"Wh-where are you going?" I stammered.

He raised a brow and said, "Where else? Home, you idiot."

"Oh!" I laughed at myself. I looked at his figure as he walked away. Black sure suits him and it's a good thing our uniform is black. I smiled.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you coming?" He said with a smirk.

I pouted and then yelled while catching up with him, "What for me then, you narcissistic jerk!"

Perhaps…this is just a new beginning for me. A beginning for a new life ahead even if it's just in school, even if it's just within this mere week…At least I was granted a week to live in happiness. It's all thanks to this narcissist here.

But sometimes I really wish there wasn't a word called "Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hohoho So many follows! Thanks everyone! Do review too ;) Ahaha! I will update soon!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	6. Dai 5shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 5 – Five is for a first step forward**

I blew my bangs out of my face in a somewhat childish way. I was now walking with Naru. We were going to the park today! I've got this feeling that since he showed up, I was becoming…_childlike. _

Which is quite true.

Oh well, it I think it's quite good though. I wonder if I ever felt the goodness of being a child. I smiled sadly as I looked at the green trees ahead. I deeply inhaled the fresh fragrance of nature.

We were almost there!

I looked at the park ahead which wasn't quite crowded. The park was the only place that wasn't influenced by the modern world. It held simple yet traditional looking benches and the flowers looked so healthy. It was like a garden of fun!

I made a dash towards the park, seemingly impatient. I looked back at Naru and flashed him a grin. That Naru should at least act a little carefree too!

"Hurry Naru! Hurry!" I called him since I already entered the entrance of the park. I was even gesturing him to hurry with both of my hands.

Seeing that I was very loud, the women who passed by smiled at me. I smiled back which made them laugh and greet me as they walk. I looked down and saw the fresh yellow flowers. I wonder how they feel like if I touch them. So I knelt down and gently touched the petals of the flower near me. I giggled.

They're so soft and smooth!

"Stand up already, idiot." Naru's voice startled me which made me hit the ground. My butt hurt!

I heard a sigh and he helped me up. I rubbed my bottom with a sour face.

"You shouldn't startle people Naru…" I pouted, still rubbing my sore bottom.

"Not my fault, I wasn't even trying to startle you." He replied while putting his hands inside his pockets.

I crossed my arms and 'hmmphed' but I somehow felt a small smile creeping out of my face. He may be a jerk but he doesn't offend me at all.

I turned my head to where the swings were and immediately jumped up in excitement.

"Naru! I wanna go to the swings! Push me 'kay?" I said, already sitting on one of the swings.

"Idiot," He sighed, "Why would I want to do that?"

"C'mon! Please? Just five times?" I begged.

"No."

"It's only five times! C'mon!" I whined, and then smirked, "Maybe you don't even know how to do that?"

"Whatever you say or do, I won't." He then sat down on a nearby bench and opened up a book. He started to read silently while leaving me here. I sulked while kicking the ground below me making the dust fly away with the wind. I just want to have fun! He's such a mood killer!

I gripped the chains that held the swing tighter. It felt rough against my palms but I really don't care at all. When I said that we would be going out for one week, I meant that _we_ would have fun together!

I sighed and loosened my grip on the rusting chains. By the time I calmed down, someone pushed the swing I was in forward. I yelped and immediately grasped the chains tighter.

I almost fell!

I looked at the criminal who surprised me in a very annoying way.

And so I came face to face with Naru who was smirking. He pushed me again and sent me flying higher while I gripped the chains yet again.

"Naru!" I cried.

He raised a brow, a smirk still intact, "What?"

"Don't surprise people like that! I already said it just a few moments ago!"

He lifted his other brow and titled his head a bit to the side. "It wasn't even called surprise. You said that you want me to push you right? I just did what I was told."

Another push. "Still! You! Ugh, smart jerk."

"I know I'm smart. No need to flatter me more." He smirked and pushed yet again.

I looked at him and stuck my tongue out like a child. He may be a smart, narcissistic and mysterious jerk; he still made my life colorful.

And with one last push, he sent me flying yet again but this time higher. I laughed my heart out. I was definitely happy either way. He may be uncaring or cold as many would say but he has his own ways of doing things.

That was the last push he made and I jumped out of the swing with a fist pumped up, as if victorious of something.

"That was fun Naru!" I exclaimed as I face him with my hands at my back.

"Hn." He replied as he sat down once again and opened the book he had been reading a few moments ago.

I pouted. "Always reading isn't fun Naru."

"It may be not fun but it _is _productive." He stated and looked at me with a smug look.

"Wah! Are you implying that I'm stupid!?" Blood rushed towards my cheeks.

He went back on reading the book. "I did not say anything about you being stupid. You're the one saying that you're stupid, _idiot_."

I ignored him and plopped myself next to him. I looked at the book he was reading and noticed it was all in English. I furrowed my brows together and neared my face to the book in curiosity. I admit that I'm not good in English – my only subject that didn't go well with me. Never did I show my grades in that subject to my _dearest_ mother.

I didn't notice that I was blocking every word that was supposed to be read by the man beside me until he flicked my forehead.

"Owww." I held my forehead and looked angrily at Naru.

He raised a brow. "I _am _reading."

Then the realization hit me."Oh…sorry."

I was being ignorant! I wasn't supposed to show that I don't understand English! What a shame. What a shame! I shook my head from left to right while cupping my cheeks.

I'm embarrassed!

I heard his book closed shut and I watched him.

"It's getting late, we have to go home." He said as he walked away slowly.

"A-ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>I looked nervously at the gates in front of me and then looked at my watch. The taunting green numbers glowed brightly under the dark sky.<p>

"Six o'clock." I muttered as I opened the gates.

The lights were already on and I'm definitely in trouble. I jumped as the gates made a creaking sound. I was trying to be stealthy here!

I sighed. Never mind that, I thought as I gathered up my courage and closed the gates, not minding the sound. Walking towards the big double doors of our house, I could hear every step that I made as if I was walking down a haunted house alone. No freaking other sounds at all!

I inhaled as I looked at the doors in front of me. I then exhaled and opened the door using my key. The second I entered the house, I was immediately assaulted by plates. I ran for my dear life as I heard her scream.

"Come back here you damned girl!"

I cursed under my breath and ran as fast as I could towards the stairs to where my room was. She never failed to scare me. I could feel cold beads of sweat dripping down my skin from the fear that gripped me and my very soul.

_Crash!_

Another plate was thrown at me. It was a close call. I was almost hit!

I ran faster but only to tumble down the stairs that I hurriedly climbed up. Damn rug! I rolled down and down. Blood dripped from my right shoulder as I rolled on the broken pieces of a plate. I winced as I was hit with another plate on my back.

I scrambled to get back up, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I ignored the searing pain on my shoulders and my sore back.

I ran.

My eyes were wide with fear and I felt so cold. I panted, I wheezed, and I thought I was going to die this very instant. I could feel the room spin but I kept running forward. I saw the door to my room – my sanctuary.

Salvation!

I ran faster and opened the door which I immediately closed and locked. I swear I heard a vase shatter on my door by the second I closed it. I gathered up my senses. The room didn't seem to spin anymore.

I rested my back on the wall and sighed in relief.

I winced as I registered the blood dripping down my shoulder onto the floor. I switched on the lights and went to my bathroom. I took my first aid kit and washed my bleeding shoulder. I removed the broken glass piece that was stuck on my right shoulder. It damn hurt! I cleaned my wound and bandaged it up.

With a sigh, I stretched my sore back.

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I could see myself with my wig disheveled, showing my original brown hair. My eyes were still wide and my uniform was a little bloodied. I touched my still purpling cheek. The wound on my face was already healed so there won't be anything to worry anymore. I could easily cover my shoulder with my uniform and make-up for my face.

Naru and I still have four days by tomorrow to spend. I shouldn't be depressed over such things! I'll have _years_ to be depressed but not this week.

I smiled.

And so I went to the bathroom to ready myself to get some good sleep. Not having dinner won't be the death of me. I winked at myself in the mirror.

"I've been through worse." I smiled yet again.

* * *

><p><em>I must be dreaming again.<em>

_I looked around, looking for someone or just anyone in this dark place. I was here again. This was like my dream last night. It started with this dark abyss of nothing!_

"_Hello, Mai." _

_I whipped my head to the source of the voice. It was so fast that my neck actually hurt. I grimaced and rubbed my neck tenderly. How does he know my real name!?_

"_Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the shadowed man that was approaching slowly. _

_His footsteps echoed slightly as he neared my now sitting form. First, I saw his black leather shoes and then black pants. Soon, I could see his long black sleeves. One thought came to me immediately._

_It was the man that made me look at such a horrible scene._

_Terrified, I slowly backed up screaming, "G-get away from me! You made my dream turn into a nightmare!"_

_After that, I could see that he was tacked aback by my words. I then felt a little guilty. But then he was the one that showed me a death that didn't leave my mind. It was like it was imprinted on my brain – that trickling blood and those lifeless eyes. He made me look at that!_

_I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry…I never thought about your feelings."_

_Something ached inside my chest. I think I'm very guilty about everything I said. Damn dream. This was just supposed to be a harmless dream. No conflict or whatsoever. I looked down._

"_Here, let me help you up. It's all I could do since I cannot make up for letting you see such a sight." He said in such a gentle tone. _

_I then saw his pale hand that was offered to help me up. I blinked twice and then hesitatingly accepted it. Dusting the almost non-existent dust off of me, I looked up to see his face._

_And his face was what I saw._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sankyu~ for the reviews/follows/faves and for reading! I appreciate it, really! Anyway~**

** AliceWalker121 - Perhaps the doctor thought Mai was a cockroach? xD**_  
><em>

**-PauleenAnne**


	7. Dai 6shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 6 – Four is for reminiscence**

I looked outside my window with a sigh. It was raining hard and it showed no signs of stopping.

I really couldn't meet up with Naru today and, with that genius brain of his, he already knew that our meeting would be cancelled with simple common sense.

This Saturday morning, my mother and brother went outside to attend a party and won't come back until this midnight. _I'm not invited though_, I thought bitterly. Oh well, what was I supposed to do? Go and catch up with them and force them to let me come to a party full of strangers and judging eyes?

No way.

I began to eat my so called brunch which was a sandwich. Fudge etiquette, I was beyond hungry. I haven't had my dinner last night and this was supposed to be my breakfast and lunch?

I devoured the sandwich so fast but it wasn't enough to fill my poor stomach.

I could've bought something outside but it was raining hard that it almost felt like a storm (or was it already a storm?). I bit my lower lip and furrowed my brows. _I'm hungry_, I sadly thought as I rubbed my hungry stomach. Gathering up some courage just because of my hunger, I went down to search for an umbrella.

But, of course, to no avail.

I searched for something edible or something to cook but, yet again, to no avail.

"What the heck is up with this house?!" I yelled frustratingly.

Well, this is actually where I live but…ever since my father died, everything just went downhill. Mother and brother would always eat outside leaving me here. It was a good thing mother still gives me money every day or else I would never survive. It has been years since I saw someone cooking in the kitchen. I could remember the sweet fragrance of home cooked meals that was served every day.

I shrugged off such thoughts and decided that I would just go outside without an umbrella. It wouldn't hurt to be drenched in rain once in a while right?

Before I went outside I said, "I'm off…"

The second I stepped out of the house, I was immediately assaulted by harsh raindrops. It was certainly cold, especially when the wind came by. Oh well, all for the sake of food.

I laughed at myself.

I really am an idiot! Naru sure was right about me…that genius jerk.

**-Naru-**

I walked alone under the dark grey skies. It was raining hard but not that I really cared. I won't be spending the day with Kirei since it _really _was raining hard.

I looked down at my hand which held a mirror. It was the mirror I always bring with me even though it looked like it was just a trash for others. It was relatively small and it had several cracks on it. But it was important to me.

It was a piece taken from Gene's small music box. The music box was missing – Gene probably brought it with him when he went to Japan – and this was the only remnant left. And it was the last piece of mirror that I had contact with my twin.

Even though sadness crept through my very soul, I could shed no tears.

Why was that?

I kept asking myself that question ever since I touched his shirt and saw his death. I felt numb, sad, and angry but I never cried. I am that cold hearted of a person that I can't even cry for my other half?

I closed my eyes and stopped walking. I came to Japan with only two goals to pursue. I have to find the cursed child and find Gene's body.

I want to finish what Gene and I have started researching. I have to unveil the truth about the cursed child so that I may finish what Gene would've done with me.

If only he didn't die.

"Tch."

There was no use on dwelling in the past.

I watched the glowing numbers on my watch and decided to find somewhere where I can buy something to eat – preferably something hot.

I watched the shops that I passed by from my left and then looked out to the other side of the road.

There was a nice shop on the other side of the road so I went onto the pedestrian lane and waited for the walk sign to light. Many cars passed by, seemingly in a rush to get out of this heavy rain. And when there were no cars left and the sign also lighted.

On the other side was a brunette, also wet from the rain, crossing the road. But a car came rushing even though the traffic light was still red. It was coming for the brunette who seemed really familiar. I shrugged off my unnecessary thoughts. The girl didn't even notice the car, how idiotic.

Her loss then.

I wasn't going to save some stranger even though the scene was achingly familiar.

I looked at her face intently and finally recognized her. How could I forget that idiotic face of hers? I would've insulted her for looking like an idiot under the rain but the car doesn't seem to stop.

Then I felt it again.

Fear.

I ran as fast as I could before anything bad might happen and I might end up regretting something. I could hear my heart beating fast as if I had run a marathon. Seconds ago I wouldn't have minded if she would get hurt but when you know someone and that someone was in danger, you can't help but do anything to save them.

"Kirei!"

With that she froze and looked at me, stunned.

_Don't look at me you idiot! Look at the danger on you right!_ I frustratingly thought. And why does the road seem longer than it should be!

She was just a meter ahead, still unmoving, but I could see it – the headlights that lit upon our drenched figures and was soon going to hit us. That wasn't right, because what I saw was Gene who was going to be hit and run over to death. I was frozen by fear and terror. I could see his dead eyes and I could hear those hurried footsteps and hushed voices.

And here I was, trying to save someone but was now going to die along with that someone.

**-Mai-**

What was Naru doing here!? And how did he know that I was Kirei? I'm a freaking brunette this day!

I looked at him; he seems to be in a rush. I wonder why.

He looked scared though…

Then suddenly, I was aware of the situation. Like a movie that had no music suddenly had one. I could hear the rain against the pavement and the speeding car that was headed this way. I couldn't move though…I simply couldn't.

Naru was so near but he too froze on the spot.

I was definitely scared for our lives and the car was _very _near. It screeched into an immediate stop but I was still hit. I came face to face with the skies and my side hurt. It felt like mother threw another plate at me. My back still wasn't healed! I groaned in pain and decided to stay like this for a while. The car that hit me sped off and avoided us. Oooh! The nerve! Hit and run much?

Naru then came to my aid. He seems to have snapped back to reality. I swear, moments ago he wasn't in this world! He had those blank eyes, so void of anything. Good for him he wasn't hit.

"Idiot." Oh, now he can even say that to me. Can't he see that I'm in pain here? The nerve of him.

"Instead of calling me an idiot, how about helping me up?" I groaned and closed my rain definitely hurt my eyes and I'm quite sure they'd be somewhat reddish.

Naru did help me up and picked up my almost forgotten groceries. Oh yeah, I was supposed to cook something today since I was very hungry.

I forced myself to stretch my aching body. And when I heard a snap, I stopped. That should do it! I was used to being hit anyway, not by a car though.

"So is this a wig or not?" Naru touched my hair.

I blushed, "No!"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and asked, "Then why do you wear a wig in school?"

"Let's not talk about it...'kay?" I looked down and bit my lower lip.

After that was silence. It good that this road was not very busy. I could see no vehicles around after getting hit.

"C'mon let's eat!" I grabbed his hand and went to cross the road while there were still no vehicles around.

"Where are we going?" I could hear him ask, annoyed.

"Where I live. I'll cook you the best food you'll ever taste as a thank you for warning me about the car." I continued to drag him.

"Hn." He replied as he started walking on the same pace as I was. Now it looked like I wasn't dragging him anymore.

We walked in silence and were still holding each other's hand. I blushed as I looked at our hands and then looked at Naru. He wasn't aware of it though, so I let go of him. He didn't seem to mind or said something to insult me, which was good.

I couldn't help but wonder as I look at Naru. Did he have some bad experience concerning cars? I mean, like car accidents? He looked so scared just a few moments ago. I shrugged off those thoughts; I shouldn't be meddling with his life.

We then arrived at the house (I wouldn't call it a home anymore…no, no) where I live. I opened the gates and had him enter first so that I may close it afterwards. He didn't seem to mind that the house was quite big. _Rich kid,_ I thought. But who am I kidding, aren't I one too?

We entered and I went to get some towels first to dry ourselves up.

"Here." I tossed him one white towel which he caught with ease.

I myself dried myself first before going to the kitchen and washed the groceries that I bought thoroughly.

"By the way, make yourself at home." I said as I started to cut up the vegetables.

I was met with silence and I guess he already went to look up the library. He was such a bookworm. How he was going to find the library? He's a genius; he'll know where to look.

I smiled to myself and hummed as I cooked. I miss using this kitchen. I used to help mother cook here, may it be cookies, meals, or whatever. She was a loving mother at one point. I guess I still believe that someday, she'll come to love me again.

I hope.

My thoughts were then diverted to my dream last night. I blushed as I recalled that I dreamt about Naru. Am I having a crush on him that I even started dreaming about him? I cupped my cheek, using my free hand, in embarrassment. He even smiled at me! How charming is that?

Fudge it all!

Stop thinking about him! I softly slapped myself to rid of such thoughts. It was just a weird dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

After a couple of minutes, I was done cooking. I inhaled the sweet aroma of the cooked meal. I could remember that this was the first meal that mother taught me. I was still a child but I wanted to learn. I smiled and went to get some plates. I arranged everything and looked at the table, victorious.

"Naru! Brunch's ready!" I called out.

Naru came out after a whole minute from the door leading to the library. I'm a genius aren't I? I mentally laughed at myself. I'm becoming as conceited as Naru!

We sat down and simultaneously said, "Thank you for the food."

We grabbed our chopsticks and I watched Naru ate his food first.

"How was it?" I asked, a little too eager.

I hope he'll say it's good! Or even better; delicious!

"Edible." He flatly said.

I had my mouth slightly open as if to form a small 'o'. What the heck? Edible? That's just it?

He smirked at my expression, "Were you expecting something else?"

I angrily pouted, "I didn't! But what the heck, Naru? Edible? Of course it's edible you jerk!"

"I'm just stating a fact." He simply replied as he took another bite.

Ugh! He's simply a jerk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I deeply apologize for the long wait! The PC got broken and when it was fixed I started reading other fics to catch up! Then I got bored for a while and then I watched some anime and I'm an idiot! LOL ok that was it. Here it is! Chappy six. Do REVIEW! :D R&R!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	8. Dai 7shō

**ハートコール****: A Heart Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Chapter 7 – Three is for no more**

**Present Time - Mai**

How did I end up here?

How did this happen?

It isn't supposed to be like this…

"_It isn't supposed to be like this…!"_ I whispered, frustrated. I looked at my intertwined hands shake as I clench them tighter and tighter.

Everything was going smoothly this morning. Nothing bad was supposed to happen.

Nothing.

We even had lunch together this Sunday morning under the clear blue skies. He agreed to have a picnic.

**Six Hours Ago**

"Oi! Naru!" I called out to the young man in black, reading a slim book with an intricate cover around it. He didn't even move a muscle when he heard me, which I'm sure he did.

Frustrated from the cold shoulder he gave me, I stomped as I walked towards the tree he was leaning on.

Damn bookworm he was.

I forcefully – and violently – took the book from his hands. In reply to that, he glared at me in a vicious way; like a hawk with its eyes on its prey.

"Oi! Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything bad y'know!" I glared back at him.

He just rolled his eyes and stood up gracefully. Brushing away the almost non-existent dirt, he went on leaving me.

"Jerk."

**Present Time - Mai**

I stood up, gaining the attention of Nar – Shibuya-san's (do I even have the right to call him as if we're that close?) guardian and the woman who claimed to be very close with Shibuya-san. I ignored them. I just kept on walking silently across the hall towards the exit.

As I reached the exit, it started to rain.

I chuckled.

How cliché wouldn't that be? It would _always _rain when something bad happened.

I looked up the rumbling skies and whispered to myself…

"_I'm pathetic."_

**Five Hours Ago**

"Ah~! I'm stuffed!" I patted my full tummy.

"You ate too much." He said as he eyes my stomach, "You've grown."

I raised a brow, "Of course I've grown! I won't stay with the height of a munchkin you know!"

He smirked – that oh so devious smirk – and said, "I didn't mean you height, you idiot."

I stopped and thought about what he said while rubbing my stomach.

Rubbing my _stomach_.

Growing red by the second, I immediately yelled, "I so did not!"

But looking at the real thing, I swore that it really _did_ gain more weight.

"So you say." He replied.

I was about to glare at him but…he smiled, even if it was just for a second.

He _smiled_.

**Present Time – Naru**

White.

I could see the white ceiling while I was being carried to somewhere.

The people around me were panicking.

Everything they said – shouted – were inaudible. Everything was just buzzing in my ears, making it hurt.

My head hurt and so did my chest.

I guess I was brought to the hospital yet again, huh?

I was so tired but I couldn't help but think about the girl who was with me before everything blurred out.

Was she okay?

I really don't know why I care though.

I'm tired anyway.

_So_ tired.

Something warm keeps on drenching my chest. Blood perhaps.

People really are annoying. They're so noisy that it makes my ears bleed.

Soon, everything went black, even the ever white walls of the hospital.

All of the sounds drowned out and it became very silent.

A good time to sleep.

**Three Hours and Forty Minutes Ago – Mai**

The skies were shining brightly up on the cloudless sky. Water flowed freely under the bridge we walked on. Birds were singing a cheerful song.

Couldn't this day be more perfect? I couldn't ask for more, which would be bad.

I smiled like a child.

Still…it was like I was on top of the world.

I never thought a person could be this happy!

"What are you smiling for?" The clad in black asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Nothing!" I grinned as I skipped.

And so we finally arrived at our final destination for the day. The trees shielded us from the suns hot rays. The wind blew gently on us and the flowers beneath us. This place was so beautiful.

No one was here other than us. Well isn't that nice?

I giggled and plopped myself onto the welcoming grass.

"That's very improper for a lady to do but not that you are one." Naru commented and sat down gracefully.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and breathed in the air of nature.

"Sometimes…I wish for time to stop at moments like this…" I whispered to myself not minding if my other companion heard me and make another comment about it.

But surprisingly, he even agreed by nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Oi Naru. Do you believe in ghosts and psychics?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ah, still being wary about such topics.

"Just curious. I can read some English you know; those words were always related to what you're always reading." I rolled my eyes and got into a sitting position.

"Do _you _believe in them?" he asked but as I looked at him, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I guess…I do." I admitted.

"Then it doesn't matter what other people think. It's good enough that you know that you believe in them. Other's opinions might just discourage you…." He then stopped and (handsomely) ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Awesome words Naru…never thought you think like that." I complimented with a hint of joking.

He looked down for a second and said, "…those weren't my words…but someone's."

I decided to stop this kind of touchy subject.

It really seemed like one.

"…I see."

With that I tried to start a new topic.

"Hey Na–" I pushed by Naru as a woman came jumping out from the bushes with a knife in hand. She had her whole face except for her green eyes covered. She wore black clothes and her hair was hidden inside a newsboy cap.

Why did she seem so familiar?

I tried to look at her one more time but was roughly pushed by Naru – yet again – and he got grazed on his cheek.

"Naru!" I screamed in fear.

Were we going to die?

I tried to stand up but a branch caught my skirt. I tried to tug it off but it was a very stubborn one. Added with the panic I was feeling, I couldn't think logically anymore.

The woman moved fast with her hands and slashed Naru here and there.

Damn it all.

I had my skirt torn a bit just so I could move but then a strong gust of wind suddenly came and pushed me back, away from Naru.

"Naru!" I screamed. Don't die…were words I couldn't say.

"Don't come near!" He yelled and had an aura of glowing white around him.

The woman froze in her spot and was hit by the glowing white aura that Naru fired at her.

Both of them were bloodied and I was still frozen in my spot in fear and surprise.

The one in black – Naru – then collapsed. When I heard the thud, I immediately came to my senses and ran.

I ran towards Naru as fast as I could but the woman already struck her knife.

Blood splattered on my face.

I was shocked at first but then I was angry.

How dare she!?

With crazed eyes, I just thought of killing her.

Kill.

Kill her.

Kill _Mother_.

And then the knife flew and stabbed the woman…or was it Mother?

_Who_ was Mother anyway?

I my legs then gave up and had me crying about everything. I was crying and laughing at the same time.

It seemed as though the worlds had gone crazy in my point of view.

When Naru was stabbed, everything seemed like it was on slow motion.

And afterwards…everything seemed on fast forward. I didn't recall calling the ambulance but they came.

When I asked who called, they said it was me.

Was it really me?

Who am I?

"I'm just a murderer."

**After Several Minutes**

All I could do was watch.

They were carrying him to another room.

So white.

_Why_ was it so white?

I just stood there in a daze.

A nurse then came and gestured me to sit down. I complied without much trouble. I sat there obediently, unable to process everything. Or was it that I just didn't accept things as they were?

I just stared at the white wall in front of me.

Damn white.

I then heard rushed footsteps coming closer. Not that I minded it.

While I was still staring at the wall, I could feel hands roughly shaking my shoulders.

Who was it?

Black…and white?

I could hear inaudible voices. Why was there a man in front of me?

Why was he shaking me?

Stop it.

It hurts.

Stop.

_Stop._

Till now did I realize that I was scared. I was scared of the man in front of me. He glared at me.

So much hatred.

Then a woman came into sight.

She had a maroon colored hair. She was beautiful but the expression that graced her features was far from beautiful. Why was she as angry as the man beside her?

_Heck_, why were they angry at her?

"-done to him!?" The woman yelled.

What?

"Dammit talk!" The man yelled.

I looked down the tiled floor and whispered. "…what?"

"You–"the woman was cut off by the nurse who tried to calm her.

"Please sort things out quietly Mori-san!" The nurse asked – more like pleaded.

The man and the woman calmed down afterwards and received a silent 'thank you' from the scared nurse.

The man ran a frustrated hand on his hair while the woman sighed and sat beside me.

"What's your name?" she asked. At least her voice wasn't as harsh as before, in fact, it seemed friendly.

I guess shock really changes people even just for a minute.

"…Mai." I guess I blurted that out. It was supposed to be Kirei. I'm a brunette today though, so I guess it's okay.

I got used to being called my real name recently. It's because of…_him_.

Tears stared to well up in my eyes as I finally recalled what happened.

Scared that I might me be found crying, I kept my head hung low.

"My name's Madoka. So, Mai-chan…what exactly happened?" I could hear her voice crack at the end of her dialogue.

I tried to stop the painful lump coming out of my throat. I tried not to sniffle. I tried not to blink so that the tears won't spill out.

I tried and utterly failed.

"I…" I started out. "A woman tried to stab me…but…but…" I swallowed the saliva inside my mouth and wiped the wet fluid coming out from my nose. "Na– Shibuya-san pushed me and fought with the woman. I…I don't know what happened anymore…all of a sudden, a gust of wind came and hit the woman."

I took a deep breath. They waited for me to continue.

"Shibuya-san immediately collapsed afterwards…but the woman, all bloody, still managed to stab him. I was running when Naru collapsed but I was still a second too late!" I screamed. "I didn't know what to do anymore! I just thought of killing her and then the knife suddenly flew on its own accord – No! My accord! – and killed her!" I looked at my bloody hands and then looked up at the two listeners. "I was the one who killed her!"

I looked at them with crazed and wide eyes.

I laughed hollowly and whispered, "I killed her…right?" More tears spilled out of my eyes. "Then I didn't even save Naru in time!"

I didn't care anymore if they knew who Naru was or not.

"I will then go rot in jail and then rot in hell." I smiled bitterly.

Afterwards…there were no more words exchanged between the three of us.

**Present Time**

"What?" I asked, stunned. "What do you mean…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hohoho! The update took so long! Awww sorry, I went to have a little vacation here and there...cousins visiting and going to the beach or pool. Sorry! Anyways here's chapter seven. Sorry for the snail like updates...I really wasn't like this last year. Hohoho~ Anyways! Review! and Happy Reading!  
><strong>

**-PauleenAnne**


	9. Not A Chapter

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

* * *

><p><em>O-kay. Sorry to break your hopes into thinking that this is a new chapter. So yeah, it isn't. Sorry. <em>

**Anyways…**

I was actually wondering on whether I should continue this story or not. I ran out of motivation for some time. And I became sporty all of a sudden and had no time to use the PC. But with this broken leg of mine, then I have a good chance on sitting in front of the PC and maybe type. Perhaps I could re write it from the start or maybe make new story for that matter. I simply don't know.

Suggestions anyone? Motivations? I don't know…comments?

**Help me.**

**Sincerely,**

**PauleenAnne**


	10. Stop!

Okay. Haha.

I had a vacation of sort with my family and relatives which was pretty relaxing of sorts. I got home and opened MS Word but words don't seem to make my fingers type it out. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to start a new story. It's a new one with a different plot. I'm starting it now.

This story will be on a permanent hiatus. Just wait patiently for the new story. I'm excited too. ;)

**PEACE OUT!**

Btw I love the review you made (Nekokittygirl). And to answer it, I'm definitely not forced just had my mind blank for a time. Still I loved what you said. Haha, I simply can't get it out of my mind.

So I guess that's it. But I won't delete this story since I love you guys.

Lots of cookies for everyone who supported me through Follows/Alerts/Favorites/Reviews.

Pauleen is now a**live :D**

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
